Go With the Flo
by outsidersfanfic67
Summary: I gave her everything. Took her places, held her, kissed her, but that wasn't good enough now wasn't it? And I've gotta get a date for the wedding and without Evie, I'm lost. I knew what it felt like to be broken, but now, I'm going with the Flo. Sequel to Doll Face.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've added at least… three stories to this account tonight, but I have this like little secret crush on Tom Cruise. It's a secret, shhhhh. About the name choice, I choose really, really weird and unique names: Ariela, Blessings, Sky, Scarlett, Essie, Dolly. Not the normal 1960's names. Just letting you know that, yes, the names are weird and are not relevant to the 1960's. This is kinda a sequel to Doll Face with Dolly and Soda, but I didn't mention them a whole lot. Just a little mention there, sequence here. Not a lot. It stinks, but I hope y'all will like it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to S. E. Hinton. **

Steve

I took her to games. I took her on good, quality dates. I gave her presents, kissed her good-night, hugged her when she cried. There was a fight here and there, but we had it good. She cried when I got hauled in. She did everything for me. I did everything for her. We did everything together. Why couldn't I beat that other guy? Why couldn't I bash his head in when I saw them making out in the backseat of his car? How I wanted to blow something off of him. I thought of all those things as I slammed cigarettes on the shelves of the DX with Soda starting at me. I wish I could wipe that smile off his face, but I couldn't. I didn't want to.

"You thinkin' about Evie again?" He said. I slapped the last pack on the shelf, threw the box down, and went to the cash register.

"No!" I snapped, starting to take money out and dividing it into its piles of amounts.

"Yeah, you were. You was slammin' them cigarettes on them shelves," He said, adjusting the cap on his head and laughed.

"Shut up, So," I hated being mean to him, but I hated when he got to me about Evie.

"Chill, man. You'll meet another girl. I got Dolly."

"You and Dolly are getting married next month," I snapped back. He always got the pretty girls. I mean, I was lucky when I got Evie. Pretty damn blessed.

"Exactly. You'll meet a girl, fall in love, and get married."

"Well, look here, buddy. Y'all ain't even married yet."

"One month! One!" He said, having a huge grin on his face. He loved that girl like nothing else in the world. More than cars, more than his job, and more than Pony sometimes. She visited everyday here since they were dating. I swear, I could write a book on how much he talks about her.

"One!" I mimicked.

"Look, Stevie Nicks.," He threw his arm across my shoulders, "Don't act like a sour puss. You'll find someone… soon though, because you need bring someone to the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because you ain't gonna be my best man if you don't," He laughed, punching me in the shoulder.

"I ain't wearing that stupid suit either."

"We get that," He said.

"Or that dumb flower."

"We get that too."

"No belt."

"Now Steve," Soda backed up, serious for a minute, and then broke it with a laugh.

"I'm kiddin ya, man. Just wear the belt!" He said, hopping onto the counter. I moaned and went on counting money.

"Fine! I'll wear the freaking belt. Only because you're my buddy," I said. He smiled and held out his hand. I clamped down onto it and stuck my elbow on the counter as did he. We started pushing each other's hand to the counter, failing every time we were close.

"What are you two numbskulls doing?" Dolly's voice echoed through our ears and Soda turned around. I immediately beat his hand down on the counter. He slipped it out from underneath and began making out with her, squeezing her back, caressing her body. I sighed and took a pack of cigarettes I just stocked and flicked one out.

"Fighting…" She raised an eyebrow, "About whether or not he's gonna where that belt."

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? What do you mean- What do you-" He was cut off with her incessant laughing and squealing as he began tickling her until she turned blue.

"The wedding, goofball," He said, ruffling up her blonde curls ad looking into her blue eyes. I sighed again, louder this time. Soda looked over and grabbed a cigarette out of the pack.

"I think you guys should elope. Forget belts, dates, suits. Run off on Ponyboy if you ask me," I said. Soda lowered his eyes as Dolly laughed.

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious, Steve."

"Actually, it's kind of funny, Soda," Dolly said, smiling. I knew she was faking. Not that she was a bad actor or anything. She's just really attentionitive to me since I broke up with Evie. Or Evie broke up with me, should I say.I forced a smile and lit my cigarette.

"Can you cover for me the rest of the day?" Sodapop ignored his fiancée.

"Yeah, sure. You owe me a shift though."

"No problem," He frisbeed me his DX cap as I caught. He kissed Dolly on her cheek and they walked out the front door. He owed me a couple shifts from dates with Dolly, and when he broke his hand. Alone, I thought… Alone on a Friday Night, a month before a wedding, and single as can be.

"Yeah, Two-Bit, they want me to wear a belt," I said, playing with the windshield wiper outside at 1:00am.

"A belt? Hell, I wouldn't wear a belt for my life," He exclaimed, leaning against his car.

"Would you wear a belt for alcohol?"

"Alcohol?"

"Yep."

"What do I look like to you? Sober? Hand me that whiskey," I gave him the bottle that was sitting on the gasp pump ledge and he took a big ole swig.

"I gotta get a date," I rubbed my forehead with my fingers and exhaling.

"Take Evie," He said, taking another sip. I snatched it out of his hands and took a sip myself.

"You ain't sober. I just- Soda isn't making Ponyboy bring a date!" I exclaimed, sitting on the hood of the car with him.

"Probably 'cause he's ugly as hell," I mumbled, inhaling another drink.

"Aw, leave the kid alone. He's only sixteen."

"Just graduated high school too."

"I know. Look, why don't you take Syl out?"

"Syl? As in Dally's Syl?"

"Dally ain't with her no more."

"I know that. There's no way I'm taking Sylvia out," I said, tapping the car hood as he took the bottle from my hand.

"Don't know what to tell ya, Steven."

"No one does, Mathews… No one does." And I took another swig.

"I could being changing tires on a nice Corvette, but I'm in a stupid groom salon," I groaned. Soda turned around and gave me a glare.

"It's not a salon. It's a shop," Ponyboy corrected me. Boy could I hurt him and his smart mouth.

"I'm gonna shop something," I snapped. He backed up in his chair and went on picking on his fingernails. Darry tapped his fingers against his forehead, waiting.

"Doll Face isn't gonna like that one," Two-Bit said. Soda turned around to show himself.

"Why not?"

"It's got the stupid flaps she hates."

"Oh yeah… Here we go again," Soda walked back in the dressing room, dragging his feet.

"I'm never getting married," Two-Bit said.

"I know…"

"Oh shut your trap, Randle," He said, "You know you were gonna marry Evie until she cheated on you with Ralph."

"Shut your trap, Mathews!" I shouted. Darry gave me an icy stare, causing me to shut up.

"Seriously though. Kissy, kissy, lovey-dovey, and BAM! Ralph Hall comes in and grabs your girlfriend's ass!" Two-Bit laughed hysterically. I clenched my fist, ready to start a fist fight in the middle of the freaking salon.

"Two-Bit! Hush your trap before I hush it for ya!" Darry boomed. Superdope to the rescue…

"Okay, how does this one look?" Sodapop walked out in another black suit with the little red flower on the side. Sharp… Socy.

"Social," I said. Ponyboy widened his eyes at me.

"Oh, put your eyes back in your sockets!" I growled, crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Aw, what's wrong, Stevie?" Soda stepped off the stage and squeezed my cheek.

"Nothin'!"

"Y'all stop teasin' ole Stevie here about she who shall not be named," Soda said, letting go and walking back in front of the mirror.

"How does this one look?" Soda asked. I sighed and went back to staring at the whole in my jeans.

"Nice."

"Sharp."

"Okay." All the answers rang. Soda nodded and went back in the dressing room.

"Who are you taking, Mathews?" I asked him.

"Oh, this nice new brunette, nice even skin tone, got a tattoo."

"What's her name?" Ponyboy said. I shot him a look, but he stuck his tongue out at me. I gripped the chair. Soda's kid brother, Soda's kid brother, Soda's Kid br- He was leaving me with his kid brother after the wedding! Oh, Glory, no!

"Budweiser!" He fell into hysterics, almost on the floor.

"Darry… Who you bringin'?"

"Nobody. I ain't got the time to get a girl to come with me."

"What? You ain't going?"

"Me and Dolly's brother, Barcelona, are organizing half of it," He leaned forward. I didn't like that guy. I couldn't stand him actually. But he and Darry were good friends and he was my friend's brother, so I sucked it up and dealt with it.

"You and Barce?"

"Yes, me and Barce," Darry was exasperated.

"This one?" Soda asked. White new suit, silk on the sides, bright blue flower, same color tie.

"Man, would she love on you?!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Lookin' good."

"Nice."

"It's fine, So," I said. Soda got off the stage and pinched my cheek again.

"Stevie, Stevie, Stevie… I'm not going by what Two-Bit says, Ponyboy or Darry says, not even what Dolly says. I'm going by what_ you_ say. You don't like it, I ain't getting it. You do, I'm putting it on hold," He said, letting go.

"Soda…"

"Please, Steve," He sat down on my jeans and put his hands around my neck and smashed his cheek on mine. I sighed and pushed him off, laughing. I couldn't pout in front of him, as weird as he was.

"How I look, bud?" He spread out his arms and grinned.

"First-class, man."

"Cool. Miss! Miss Lady!" He ran after the lady walking by. I looked at Darry as he laughed.

"I'm glad they're moving out next week."

"Yep. Me too, man…" Pony said. But moving out with her meant not enough time with him… But I sucked it up and dealt with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. **

"Where are y'all going on the honeymoon?" I asked, taking a sip of Coke. Dolly smiled.

"Nowhere special. Probably not even out of Oklahoma," She answered, stirring her straw in hers.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to do anything special."

"Why?''

"We don't have the money, and we don't want to," She said, hitting my wrist lightly.

"It's the money," I said. She laughed and looked at the jukebox on the end of the table.

"I'm sorry, y'all's wai-" Ponyboy walked up with the diner uniform on, the hat, the apron, shoes, and then looked up from the notebook.

"I didn't know it was you guys. Hey, Doll!" She stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek and sat back down.

"Steve…"

"Ponyboy…"

"Stop it, you two," Dolly said.

"What do y'all want to eat? I already know what Doll wants. What do you want, Randle?' That kid had nerve today. Lots of it too.

"Your ass on a ni-"

"Steve!" I looked at Dolly with shock and gestured to Ponyboy.

"The kid's sassing me!"

"Hush. Just tell him what you want."

"Hamburger," I threw the menu at his face and Dolly nicely handed it to him.

"Ok… Uh, where's Soda?" He asked. I was wondering the same thing,

"He's at the house, working on the plumbing. He said he'd met us here in five minutes."

"How long ago was that?"

"Ten minutes ago," I answered. I was getting highly agitated between Soda getting married, working on the house, finding a date, and Ponyboy just standing there.

"He'll be here soon, Pone," Dolly assured him before he walked away.

"Why do you have to be so rude to him?!" She hissed once he was out of earshot.

"He was being a smarty towards me. My God, You didn't hear hi-"

"Hey, hey, hey, greasers," Sodapop's voice cut me off. I jumped out of my skin when he did.

"Hey, Baby," Dolly said, scooting over farther in the booth.

"Hi, sweets," He gave her a light kiss on the lips and then turned it into more of a French. I missed those days with Evie… How I used to hold her, tell her she's mine, kiss her until she pry me off her. I cleared my throat until he peeled off her and said hi to me.

"You doin' the plumblin'?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. It's harder than doin' cars though."

"Why?"

"Lot more fixtures and it's bigger, underground. I fixed the water though, Doll."

"Does it shoot out when you turn on the faucet?"

"No, I fixed it, Doll."

"Good."

"I hurt my arm bad though," He rolled up the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt to expose a bruise from elbow to wrist all around, from forearm to outer skin.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"One of the ladders was slippin' so I went under it to fix the bolt. I took the bolt out and the ladder fell on me. It was holding up pipes and metal and all," He sucked in his teeth when he poked a dark purple spot, "Glory, it hurts. I think it'll heal by the wedding."

"It better or else-" I saw Ponyboy walking over with a milkshake in his hand. He tripped and the glass fell onto me, leaving me drenched in sticky, brown cream. It was from my forehead to my stomach, covered in it. I was furious. Pony had his hands over his mouth and his eyes wide.

"Steve, I di-"

"Yous…." I pointed to him with my index finger caked with the shake. He almost shook with fear. But although I was furious…

"Are an okay kid, Curtis," I finished. He uncovered his mouth and gave me a questioning look.

"You're an okay kid brother, Ponyboy," I said, laying my arm across his shoulder. He had that nerve I liked, the spunk he acquired. The restaurant fell into laughs as did Sodapop and Dolly with Ponyboy and me.

"I am?"

"You are," I said, holding out my hands. He grinned, took it in his, and hugged it to our chests and let go.

"Okay kid…." I said. If I couldn't have Soda, I mine as well get the kid.

OOO

"Aw, come on, Dal!" I exclaimed. Dally began laughing and tried to snap the windshield wiper in half.

"Dal," I warned. He looked up and gave me a sharp, no-nonsense look.

"What are ya gonna do?" He tossed it to me, "Sue me?" I groaned and put it back into its spot in the rack.

"Glory, it's hot out today," He said, leaning against the gas pump.

"Sure is."

"Do you have a date for the wedding yet?" I moaned and slammed my hand down on the gas pump.

"No! And I probably ain't gonna!" I shouted. Dally just snorted and picked up the windshield wiper again.

"Soda ain't making me get one."

"Yeah, well, he probably asked, but-"

"No, didn't say a thing about it that I recall."

"I reckon you didn't listen." He looked up at the sky and cocked one eyebrow.

"Probably. I don't know. He ain't making Johnny get one either," He said. I stole the windshield wiper from him, ready to snap it in half myself.

"Yeah, well, Johnny can't get one."

"You're the only one he's making get a date," Dal fluffed up his hair in the reflection of the metal of the gas pump and clicked his tongue.

"I am?" It all seemed to make sense. He wasn't making anyone else get one; he said I couldn't be the best man if I didn't… He told me to get one after me and Evie broke up… Glory, he had as much nerve as Ponyboy. I immediately slammed the windshield wiper down and dashed into the DX, furious.

"Soda, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said. He looked up from the cash register and spit out the unlit cigarette out of his mouth.

"Yeah," He answered, shutting the register and taking a seat on the counter, beaming.

"Am I the only one that you're making get a date for your wedding?" I snapped.

"Well, yeah," He said, now grabbing a toothpick, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Why ain't you makin' Dally or Johnny or Two-Bit get one?!"

"You an angry lil' fella, aren't ya?"

"Curtis…"

"Look, it's because you broke up with Evie, Steve. I wanted you to get over her and get on with life and get another girl."

"You didn't do that with Sandy."

"LOOK!" He hated me whenever I mentioned her, "I'm over her! Leave me alone about that! This is about you and Evie, not me and… Look, get a date for the wedding." He hopped off the counter and behind it again, not looking at me.

"There's a car at Pump Nine," He whispered, not taking his eyes off the floor. So that was how it was. But I went outside and barged past Dally and pumped the six gallons into their tank, enraged and hurt.

OOO

"When are you and Soda gonna stop being so stupid and make up already?" Dolly asked. I went on stocking the cigarettes again, ignoring her.

"Whenever he stops?" She offered. She wasn't gonna go away. I looked at her, nodded, and turned back to the Kools.

"Yeah, well, he said the same thing last night," She said.

"What? When y'all were in bed together?" Her eyes widened. She didn't believe in pre-marital sex or moving in before you were married. They bought a house and everything, but they're fixing it up and they're not moving in together until after the wedding.

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's just it makes me mad that he only makes _**me**_ get one and no one else."

"Steve, he's just trying to help."

"He was?"

"Yeah. I mean, you and Evie broke up, it's been hard on you. So just wanted to help."

"He didn't have to threaten not being the best man."

"I just think he's kidding," One of the bottoms of the carton broke, sending cancer sticks all over the floor.

"He still shouldn't make me get one," I replied, getting down on my hands and knees and beginning to pick up the sticks.

"I know…" She sighed and started helping me, "But he was just trying to help. Remember that…" She dropped one at a time in the box.

"Are y'all gonna make up now?" She asked. I shook my head and finished putting them in the box and hid them under the counter.

"Why?"

"Because I said," I retorted, standing up and holding my hand out for her to take hold of.

"Steve… please. I don't want you two fighting. Y'all are best friends!"

"Were."

"Steve Randle…"

"Look, I'm sorry. But if you want for us to be friends again, then get him here and let him explain for himself."

"Gosh, y'all are worse than girls. Ok, fine I will. You're working the night shift?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you then, Randle," She kissed my cheek and skipped on out the door.

OOO

"Okay, you two apologize," Dolly said. Sodapop stepped forward, sheepishly with that bruise up on his arm in a grease stained tank top.

"Soda…" She warned. I sat back against the register. He looked up from the floor, with a weary look in his face.

"I'm sorry I tried to get only you to get a date for the wedding," He said. He looked up at me in the eye now, confidence.

"And I'm sorry I got so angry with you and mentioned… she who shall not be named," I said. He cracked a grin.

"Buds?"

"Buds," I answered, holding out my hand. He grabbed it with his good hand and we began trying to arm wrestle.

"Yay!" Dolly hung onto Soda's neck when I won and kissed his cheek and winked at me.

"Y'all are all ok?"

"I guess," I said, flipping Soda a cigarette. He smiled and put it back on the counter.

"Yeah, we're all good," Sodapop said, putting his purple arm around her waist and kissing her.

"Good because I'm hungry."

"Same here."

"Same," I said. Soda smiled.

"Where you thinkin' of headin', Doll Face?" I asked, swooping over the counter and put my DX cap on the counter.

"I don't know… Maybe that new pizza place down on East 19th," She said as they both walked forward with their arms around each and I walked alongside of Sodapop.

"That place ain't new. It's old as hell."

"Older tastes newer, Soda. Like bitter turns to sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. **_

"You gettin' Superdope to do the roofing on here?" I inquired, turning the bolt tight with the wrench. Glory, it was hot down here. I can't believe I had to do this.

"Yeah. A bunch of shingles were falling off last night. Hurt the neighbor's cat," Sodapop answered as I held out my hand. He slapped down a washer onto it.

"I reckon the neighbor really likes you now," I smiled, placing the washer around the bolt.

"Oh no, she hates me. She's like ninety. She has like fifty cats. She hates me, but she worships Dolly," Soda explained. Everyone worships Dolly I thought as I used the wrench again.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Don't know. Dolly's over there now, kissing up to her," He said.

"Good deal. Come see if this is tight enough," I said. He swooped underneath the faucet cabinet and scanned where I did my work.

"Yeah, it's good. Thanks, Steve-o," He came out and helped me out from underneath. I breathlessly stood up and looked around the kitchen. It was homey. Like a grandmother's though. We were gonna paint it a navy blue color though. That's Soda for you. Navy Blue kitchen, Bright Red living room, Dandelion bathroom, Grass Laundry room, and bright orange bedroom with a violet one too for Dolly's work. All of that painting for the first coat was to be done today in about an hour. Everyone was coming over and helping. The furniture here was…not even furniture. The wedding was three weeks away now. And we had to get all of this done before they got home from their honeymoon.

"Plumbing's done?" I asked, wiping my hands on my shirt. He nodded and took a look around the kitchen too.

"You wanna start on the car?"

"The car?!" I said. He nodded.

"What's wrong with that ole Stingray?" I asked.

"The engine went out on it yesterday."

"Soda, your life is a mess right now." We started towards the door that still needed hinges. It looks like they built this from scratch.

"I wouldn't say it's a mess. It sure is hectic though," He said, moving it to the side and walking outside.

"Aw come on. You're practically building this house from scratch, it has to be done in less than four weeks, the car's failing out now, you're still organizing some of the wedding, and your neighbor is a mean cat lady. How can you say it's _not_ a mess?"

"Well, I got my best friend helping me out, brothers that are by my side, a job, and I'm getting married to a good girl. How can I say it _is_?" That's the difference between me and Soda; I looked at the negative, and he looks at the positives no matter what… Negative and Positive. Opposites attract…

OOO

"Steve!" Sodapop yelled from the kitchen. I looked at Ponyboy and rolled my eyes. He laughed as I put my paintbrush down in the pan and walked out of the half-painted red living room.

"What is it, So?" I asked, leaning on the countertops they were replacing.

"The faucet is broken again. It's leaking," He said, coming out from under the cabinet.

"Okay. Go paint out there for me," I said, heading underneath the cabinet. Oh, the washer and bolt came loose. I grabbed the wrench and started tightening the bolt back, laying the bent washer back onto it and tightening it. One more turn… I swung the wrench over to stiffen it.

"Okay, Soda, it's- AH!" I lifted myself up to get out from underneath and hit my nose against the pipes. Blood gushed from out my nostrils. It hurt like hell. I couldn't breathe and liquid ran out my nose like a river. I held my hand against it, lowered back down, and slid out from underneath.

"Damn it. I can't believe this. I had to turn the washer and Dryer, and I hurt my freakin' nose," I mumbled on the way to the living room. Keep your nose up they say. I lifted my nose to the air, trying to make the blood stop running. Oh my God, it hurt like hell, like a stiff, irregular pounding.

"Hey, Steve, did you-" Soda turned around from painting and widened his eye and dropped his jaw when he saw me and my blood cupped hand.

"Steve! What the hell happened to you?!" He shouted, dropping the paintbrush. Dolly, Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, and Ponyboy rushed towards me, asking what happened. I couldn't breathe out my nose for one thing.

"Oh, Steve, honey, what happened?" Dolly asked, keeping my nose up in the air when I tried to let it back down.

"I was tightening the stuff under the faucet and I hit my nose on the damn pipe," I said. She poked around the edges gently with her finger. It hurt ever more when she did that.

"Okay… I think it may be broken."

"Aw, damn it! This is the fourth time!"

"Don't worry, Steve. Look, we'll get you to a hospital to see if it really is," Dolly said. I nodded and she and Soda lead me out to the car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Soda asked her when I sat in the front seat of 'Dolly's Ray'.

"I think we'll be fine. You can help out with painting. We won't be long, hon."

"Yeah… Okay, I'll see you in a while," He swooped down and hugged her and then kissed her cheek, the skin on the back of her shoulders tightening around his worn fingers.

"I love you," He said, giving her a nice gentle kiss on the lips before she got in the car and turned on the ignition.

"I love you too," She said. As we were pulled out and headed down the avenue, he waved to her. I stuck my nose in the free air, wanting it to stop gushing.

"This is your fourth time?" She asked. I saw why Soda loved her. She was gorgeous for one thing. With her dirty blonde curls in the wind and her eyes sparkling against the sunlight and those lips and cheeks so pink with pride.

"Yeah," I jumped back to reality, "It's never been this bad before though."

"It hasn't?"

"Nope…" The only sound you could hear was the wind and the car engine.

"Evie used to take me to the hospital when I broke it though."

"You miss her, don't you?" I tried looking tough, but with my bleeding nose and my guilt and pity for missing Evie, I just couldn't in front of her. My throat tightened, my eyes felt like they were being pinched, and my stomach stiffened. This was what crying felt like.

"A lot," I said, biting the inside of my mouth to keep from sobbing.

"I know…" Of course she knew. She lost Michael about two years ago due to her mother being a psychopath and murdering his family while shooting her in the wrist. She was raped at the age of 14, her brother was dying from a brain tumor, she could barely afford groceries, much less a wedding and she still had strength to carry on. And here I was with my nose bleeding, crying over a girl, when she had that dark past. She said she's never loved anyone as much as she loved Soda. Not even Michael.

"It's hard to let go, ain't it?" She asked.

"Yeah… If I can't let go of Evie, I can't imagine what it was like for you to let go of Michael," I answered. My voice sounded all choked up.

"Oh," She laughed, the sunlight burning on her even skin, "I haven't let go of him… He's still here. It's weird. He knew he was gonna die young. Even told me that. He said, 'You know, I'm gonna die real young. Like eighteen maybe.' And he did. They said it's very rare for someone to know when they're gonna die. Michael was special."

"You haven't let go?"

"No… he didn't. He hasn't let go…"

OOO

"Well, it definitely looks broken," The doctor said, poking around my nose.

"Yeah, it is. Look, we can get you some-'

"Sorry, doctor! The line was busy at the shop," And in came iny dreams. Curls brushing along her shoulders, finely defined cheeks, a smile that could make the world burst, and her lips were so pink, like a rose.

"It's okay, Flo. Can you get me the broken form in the sectary's files?" Flo nodded and then eyed me.

"What happened to you?" She asked. I realied I was smiling, but I stop ed and instantly took my hand off my nose.

"I, uh, hit my nose on a pipe, and broke it," I answered shyly. Not even Evie made me feel like the way I was now.

"Aw. I'm sorry. I'll get the form, Doctor," She said and ranout the door.

"Who was that?" I asked after she left and when the doctor started feeling around my nose again.

"Flo Smith. She's an intern here until she can afford college," He answered.

"Is she single?" He straightend up and looked at me oddly.

"Yeah, she's single. Her boyfriend just died in a car accident about a month ago though, so I wouldn't come on too strong, Steve." He said. I nodded. And waited and waite and waited for the right chance to ask her out.


End file.
